Duele el corazón…
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Ciel ha estado enojado por aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo… Débil… ¿Es posible que su "juego" avance más de lo que habían predicho? Bocchan… Seré amable


_**Duele el corazón…**_

Desvió la mirada azulada… Esos ojos rojos se mostraban siempre tan… ¿Amables?... Decir amable era extraño, más sabiendo la identidad de aquel ser oscuro…

-Bocchan… El té está servido…

-Ah –articuló volviendo un poco de lo que eran sus pensamientos… Aquellos que desde ese día no dejaban de perturbarle

-¿Desea algo más? –cuestionó el mayordomo, dando al acto aquella sonrisa hipócritamente amable

-No, puedes retirarte –ordenó firme, sin siquiera alzar el rostro

-Con su permiso –aceptó con reverencia, saliendo en cuestión de segundos

Sus dedos delgados y albinos giraron la taza… Ese ojo bellamente celeste se reflejó en el líquido café…

Tenía qué saber por qué… Por qué su corazón dolía ante esa farsante sonrisa… Bebió un poco, aquel sabor era reconfortante, ni tan dulce ni tan amargo… Era suave… Delicado…

_Débil… _

Escuchó una vez decirle… Y era verdad, Sebastian lo había comparado de esa manera…

Pero sus dudas no radicaban en aquella conversación, no. Esas malditas preguntas habían sido añadidas a su cabeza por culpa de aquel maldito día…

-Por qué no tomó mi alma… Pudo haberlo hecho en ese instante… Después de todo… -miró la piedra azul en su anillo y con su pulgar la acarició… era tan fría… tan fría como él- Yo sólo soy un alma…

La furia llenó su corazón… Aquel mismo que sólo conocía odio y perdición, pecado. Frunció el ceño y al ponerse de pie aventó la hermosa porcelana, haciendo que se rompiera en la caída, derramando la tibia bebida…

-Por qué… Por qué… -golpeó la mesa… una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, llegando al borde de su mentón…- Dime por qué no me sacaste de este sufrimiento… -murmuró

El sonido de la campana le hizo detenerse en el corte de la carne… El joven amo le llamaba. Sebastian se quitó el mantel y se acomodó la corbata… Dirigiéndose luego al encuentro de su señor.

-Deseaba verme… –llamó el demonio al ingresar, el chiquillo le daba la espalda con el asiento, miró a los alrededores y pudo notar la insistencia de aquel convocado, sonrió y se aproximó a recoger la vasija rota- Veo que alimento a un chiquillo… –comentó en burla

-Calla –ordenó firme, o al menos es intentó

El ojirojo alzó la mirada… Se escuchaba algo quebrada aquella voz… Recogió los trozos y saió silenciosamente. No tardó en volver a entrar, aproximándose a aquel asiento que era ocupado por un alma en pena…

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó por detrás…

Aquella mirada azul se profundizó… Amaba esa voz, esa preocupación engañosa… Le amaba… Le amaba a pesar de saber que ese lazo de unión sólo era corto, interesado…

-Bocchan –llamó el mayordomo ante la ausencia de una respuesta

-Nada –cortó fríamente, su voz comenzaba a volverse común

Sebastian se acercó más, y dejando el roce de sus labios a la oreja, musitó…

-Es inútil el silencio entre nosotros, bocchan…

Ciel se erizó… Un leve sonrojo prendió en sus mejillas… El hábil sirviente se quitó un guante, y con el dedo desnudo le acarició la mejilla… Dibujando el camino que aquella lágrima recorrió antes…

-Es bella la lágrima silenciosa… Pero… -acercó más sus labios y la respiración caliente inundó la oreja del menor- … No me gusta verle así… ¿Sucede algo?

Ciel enmudeció… No podía cubrir esos deseos de estar con aquel demonio.

El pecado, el odio, la lujuria, el deseo… Hipocresía, rencor, venganza… Amor, interés, conveniencia… Contrato… Aquel ser le había mostrado tantas cosas. Tanto de las cuales para sufrir como para mantenerse de pie.

Cuando se da el primer paso se pierde el juego… Lo ingenioso de una estrategia es ir lento, sigiloso y seguro, y en el mejor momento tomarlo todo. Sin embargo, eso no funcionaba si eras descubierto, ya que desde ese momento te volvías débil…

-Débil –musitó el ojiazul

Sebastian se alejó un poco, interrogándose el por qué de aquella palabra, pero en cosa de un instante comprendió aquel sufrimiento…

-Vete, no deseo verte… -decía mientras aquel sufrimiento crecía más en su ser

-¿Está seguro? –cuestionó pícaro

-¡VETE! –gritó desde abajo, cerrando en el acto ese ojo azul

-Bocchan… -llamó, cosa que hizo al otro alzar la mirada, Sebastian acercó sus labios a aquellos temerosos y musitó- ¿El té sabía bien?

La delgada línea que les separaba les hacía sentir el aliento del otro.

Arrogancia, interés, impureza y gentileza… Cosas que caracterizaban al sirviente.

Temor, odio, rencor hacia la vida… Cosas que residían en ese pequeño ser.

Ambas almas eran impuras… Ambas estaban hundidas en la escoria del pecado. Y aún así… Ambas permanecían unidas por un pequeño hilo de "interés".

-Se… Se… Sebastian… –tartamudeó el ojiazul siendo callado por esos labios pecaminosos

Sus lenguas se cruzaron dentro de la joven y virgen cavidad. El sabor del té pasó por la boca del mayordomo, confundiéndose con la saliva del contratista.

Se separó un poco del joven cuerpo, visualizando aquel carmín en los pómulos. El chiquillo le miró entre confundido y excitado, haciendo sólo verse más "apetecible".

Sebastian se quitó el otro guante. Para luego acariciar aquel rostro, apartándole en el acto, el parche negro que ocultaba su pacto. La piel era suave, cálida. Siempre había odiado eso de los humanos, eran tan débiles y fácilmente manejables. Sin embargo, este humano le hacía perder la razón. Se desesperaba en devorarlo, tenerlo en su ser.

Un demonio era mentiroso, tramposo. Obtenía lo que deseaba de la manera más sucia y fácil. Pero con él… Con Ciel era diferente. Quería su alma, sí. Pero también deseaba permanecer a su lado, seguir sirviéndole como un mayordomo y que ese "juego" entre los dos nunca terminara.

_¿Amor?_

No, no era tan simple y corriente como eso. Era un lazo más allá. Era inexplicable hasta para él mismo.

Los ojos rojos se encendieron. Haciendo al pequeño preocuparse de esa mirada.

-Bocchan… Seré amable –musitó Sebastian

Comenzando a desatarle el moño del cuello… Ciel seguía sentado, no oponía resistencia ante el mayor. Estaba siendo devorado de poco en poco. Cada acto, cada palabra… Todo le roba, su ya de por sí, escaza existencia.

Sus labios se entreabrieron ante la aproximación del demonio. Leves gemidos se escapaban de la boca pequeña e inexperta.

El mayordomo fue bajando a lo largo del cuello, haciendo que el niño apretara las manos en el asiento.

Los labios rozaron aquel pecho, depositando suaves besos. Las manos tomaron sus costados y lentamente fueron bajándose hasta los pantalones.

Ciel alzó la mirada perdida en el techo. Sintiendo cómo su miembro era aprisionado en aquella boca. Dio un gemido, mayor que los anteriores. Sentía la succión desde sus adentros. Los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, a lo que apretó los labios. No tardó en eyacular en aquella boca, haciendo que el dueño levantara el rostro para contemplarlo excitado.

Su mirada estaba dilatada. La boca semiabierta, exhalando e inhalando sin ritmo alguno.

Sebastian lo levantó, y antes de sentarlo sobre la mesa, apartó las hojas.

-Bocchan –habló nuevamente, mirando hacia abajo, luego se acercó y le abrazó

Ciel sintió tristeza, confusión… Pero una alegría extraña. Sebastian era la única persona que no lo traicionaría. La única que no le mentiría, la única que no lo abandonaría.

-Usted es débil…

El ojiazul se perdió en aquellas palabras… Dolía saber que era débil, pero dolía más que él se lo dijera.

-Usted es sólo un humano… Es débil… Odio eso… Los humanos siempre me han dado asco por su incredulidad y fragilidad… Pero usted es diferente… Su debilidad lo hace más hermoso… Más fuerte… Bocchan…

El demonio se separó levemente del cuerpo y acercando su rostro al otro, musitó.

-Déjeme estar un tiempo más con usted…

Ciel acercó sus labios y besó al ser oscuro.

Ambos cuerpos descendieron sobre la mesa, uno sobre el otro.

Sebastian bajó nuevamente su boca y volvió a envolver el aparato del chiquillo.

El ojiazul no tardó en volver a eyacular, para luego sentir la penetración del mayor.

Los gemidos del chico eran callados por la invasión de la boca demoniaca.

Las embestidas profundizaban, el ritmo iba aumentando. Ambos cuerpos sudaban y enrojecían al sólo acto de estar juntos.

-Boc… chan… -gimió el ojirojo

Para finalizar con una estocada más profunda. Ciel encorvó el cuerpo hacia arriba, sacando un poco más de semen.

El demonio se apartó un poco y se inclinó. El joven se reincorporó lentamente y mirando la reverencia sonrió malicioso.

-Por mi culpa está todo "manchado"… -expresó sin mirarle

-Ah, así no puedo trabajar… -comentó el chiquillo con la voz altanera que le caracterizaba, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre…

-Entonces… ¿Debería tomar un baño o…

-¿O? –repitió

-Debería hacerme cargo…? -sonrió por debajo

Ciel no contestó, esperó a que el otro se pusiera de pie y se le acercara.

-Con su permiso… -murmuró el pelinegro para agacharse a la altura del cuerpo más pequeño, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerle…

El ojiazul volvió a recostarse en el escritorio… En sus adentros deseaba que continuaran así… Pero también sabía que tarde o temprano todo terminaría.

Llevó la mano a la altura de su ojo derecho y entre los dedos anular y medio, "ocultó" aquel sello.

-Bocchan… -interrumpió por unos segundos el mayordomo- Se hará tarde para los preparativos de la cena…

-Ah, tú te tienes la culpa… -regañó el pequeño con voz entre excitada y seria- ¿No es acaso algo "tan simple"?

-Sí… -sonrió malicioso para volver a su "deber"

**YaoI**

_Finished: Lunes 20 de abril del 2009_

_By: **Kanashimi Amai**_


End file.
